


Valuable Cardboard

by SnappleApple11



Series: As Seen On TV [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Phil Coulson's Trading Card Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleApple11/pseuds/SnappleApple11
Summary: Coulson's friends are always looking out for the well-being of his infamous trading card collection.





	Valuable Cardboard

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’ve been writing a lot of heavy stuff lately. Have something fun instead!
> 
> Obviously, this interaction will never come to pass in the actual MCU or on Agents of SHIELD but that’s what fanfiction is for.

“You’re Bucky Barnes,” The woman said, awestruck in a way Bucky couldn’t decipher. Considering she had just toppled a building full of former HYDRA goons with a mere wave of vibrations from her hands, Bucky wondered if he wasn’t supposed to be the more awestruck one. 

At the SHIELD agent’s continued wide-eyed silence Bucky finally asked, “Yeah. And?”

That spurred her to action and she blinked herself back to normalcy and held out a hand for him to shake. “Right! Duh. I’m Daisy. I mean, Quake.”

Bucky held back a snort but shook the woman’s hand. Wilson was right. Everyone had a gimmick now. 

He glanced over to where Natasha was still talking with another agent. Agent May, he thought he heard her say. With the remaining goons now in custody all that needed to happen was to finish coordinating rubble clean-up. Then they could all go home and maybe he could convince Natasha to join him in the shower. 

“Can I have your autograph?” 

“My what?”

Daisy, Quake, waved a vague hand around and pulled out a scrap of paper and pen from nowhere. “My friend, he has these Howling Commando trading cards. Vintage, I think? He would love an autograph from The Bucky Barnes. And I would be the Secret Santa winner. Forever.”

It was his turn to stare and blink dumbly. Trading cards? “I don’t think I ever posed for any-”

But Daisy wasn’t done. “Oh! And could you get Captain Rogers to sign it too? I could have next Christmas and his next birthday done.”

“Uh… Sure?” Bucky took the paper and pen, pausing only briefly, before finally looping off a scrawled and messy ‘The Bucky Barnes’ on the paper. 

“Daisy, stop bothering the national icon,” Agent May said, walking towards them with Natasha. “He probably has places to be.”

Without missing a beat, Natasha chimed in, “Just the IHOP. He gets senior citizen discounts.”

Throwing a quick glare to Natasha, who simply shrugged it aside with a grin, he turned back to Daisy. “It’s fine. And I’ll see if I can get Steve to sign those cards.” 

Daisy pumped a fist in victory and moved to join Agent May with clean-up coordination. He heard her mutter under her breath something about upgrades for Lola being “so done”, but he wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. 

Natasha sidled up to him, amusement in her eyes. 

“Trading cards?” Bucky asked her. “Steve posed for trading cards. No one else did.” The Bucky Bears were one thing; those were kind of nice and didn’t use his actual face. But trading cards just seemed… 

“Didn’t stop the government from using candid photos of all the Commandos for more cards,” She reasoned. “It probably helped them raise at least some money for the war effort. You are a national icon, after all.”

Bucky nodded in understanding, even as his mouth twisted. “Hope they used a good picture of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if there were or were not trading cards of the other Howling Commandos in MCU or comics canon. For all I know it was literally just cards of Steve Rogers in his show-tunes outfit that got made. Cards of all of the Commandos would certainly have been another way to raise money and support for the war effort though. I’d be shocked if no one capitalized on it.


End file.
